A Book's Cover
by stardreamer87
Summary: You know that old saying,never judge a book by his good looking cover.


Authors note:Well on the Spitfire topic,someone had the idea based on the comment Aretmis had made about seeing KF on the news,thus this little child was born.^^

Disclaimer:I don't own YJ,but i do own a super cool colbat blue/black DS. :D

There he went again.

"I'm Kidflash, what did you expect them to do?" he smirked speaking to his blond haired teammate, who was rather irritated at the moment.

"Ignore me?"He answered himself.

Honestly he was so obnoxious, acting like he was such a big shot. She'd love for him to say that to some girl and for her to totally blow him off. It was sad how delusional those girls were. They may swoon over him now, but they had no idea how truly annoying he was. They weren't in hearing range 90% of the time he was flirting with M'gnn. Not to say his constant flirting was his only annoying trait. He had plenty, and Artemis knew it. He was really nothing like how he appeared on TV. She remembered catching him on the news, alongside The Flash. Despite being the more prominent superhero, she didn't notice him much. It was the sidekick that caught her eye. He was slender but certainly no twig, with those muscles and broad shoulders. Not to mention those gorgeous green eyes. Though it may sound shallow to admit this, at the time she had thought he was hot. Of course it wasn't just his looks it was the whole package. He had this attitude, a mixture of causal nice guy and coolness, that she found herself attracted to. No, that couldn't be it sounded as if she was a bit delusional herself back then. Well she might have been attracted to him a little if she wanted to be honest, but that was it, she was and would never be some silly fangirl. You could be attracted to people without liking them.

"Better yet, they can call out your name all weak in the knees" Artemis commented as they walked through the base, from a mission that was very close to being a disaster, thanks in no small part to a certain teen's lack of focus.

"Oh Flash Jr" She mocked, her voice a high pitched imitation.

When she thought about it, it was pretty funny how everyone had trouble getting his name right, even her own mom.

Wally glared at her angrily. One thing he hated was when people didn't get his name right. How hard was KidFlash? It was 2 simple words, for crise sake.

"That's why you'll never have any fans." he countered back haughtily "Who'd like a bitchy chic like you?"

"Right, Flash-Kiiiiid" she replied sounding out the last part with a smirk, his weak comeback unable to hit her. There was a strange thrill getting the upper hand over him. She found she enjoyed it thoroughly if she could get that big smug mouth to shut it.

It was amazing how different he was when she finally met him. He was nothing like how she expected, well except for when they were in the dessert. That was more similar to the KidFlash she had found herself somewhat attracted to, when watching the news. Of course when their memories were restored he went back to being a total pain.

"Shut up!"He shouted, hating that the score was currently in her favor of 2 to zip. This girl was really infuriating, why did it seem like he was the one she was always snapping on? Of course whenever he justified this to his friends they acted as if he had this coming. He wouldn't let her continue ragging on him, for what he'd like to call a minor setback, when everything worked out fine in the end.

"You know Arty" He stated his tone sounding as if he'd found his win.

Did he just call her Arty? He knew that was a dangerous move, but he was confident he'd shut her up.

"You sure seem to be overacting about this; we finished the mission didn't we?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're simply jealous."

She stopped. His smile was wide in victory; let's see her reply to that. He imagined her turning around flustered and angry, acting as if she didn't care how popular he was, but making an obvious course he'd let her know he saw through her weak lies and the tables would be turned. She did indeed turn around but she didn't seem flustered in the least bit. "Considering the fact that was the biggest mission we'd been given by the league, and how much had been at stake, which you nearly screwed up because of your huge ego, I'd say my attitude is justified!"She stated, a sharp glare in those onyx colored eyes. Wally wanted to shout back, but was caught in suspense by her once again.

"Besides" Her tone changed instantly, a gleam of amusement caught in those earlier deadly eyes. "I don't have to worry about competition, I haven't once heard you call one those girls beautiful" she finished with a smug smile and a wink.

He suddenly began to feel a rise in temperature.

She turned around putting her hands on her hips. She went around the corner to the corridor of the team's rooms .She needed to change out of this outfit. She could hear a loud voice loud shouting in the near background. It was Wally no doubt, and his stubbornness, shouting like an idiot. What was she thinking earlier KidFlash, hot? She laughed, as that old saying came to her, about never judging a book by its cover. It couldn't be truer with him.

Apologies for grammer mistakes,they hide away from my weak eyes.

Reviews n such welcome,with open arms.


End file.
